All Hallows' Eve
"All Hallows' Eve" is a twelve page comic story that appeared in the November, 1995 issue of Disney Adventures. *Writer: Dave Rawson *Pencils: Pat McEown *Inks: Ian Akin *Lettering: John Costanza *Coloring: Robbie Busch Summary Goliath arrives at the Manhattan Clan's home wearing a Halloween mask, startling the Trio. Elisa tells him that he'll be a big hit at tomorrow night's Halloween parade. Goliath recalls that in his time, All Hallows' Eve was less about fun and more about magic and danger. The Trio are looking forward to being able to interact with humans, but Hudson worries that going out is too much of a risk. Elisa argues that this could be a great opportunity for the clan and Goliath agrees that they should take the chance to try and show that gargoyles pose no threat to humans. Elsewhere, Demona has guessed what the Manhattan Clan is planning for Halloween. Determined to prove that humans will never trust gargoyles, she has stolen a "holographic transmaterializer" from Xanatos's labs, with which she intends to wreak havoc on the Halloween festivities. Since the Halloween night festivities were disrupted by the appearance of the werefox, the celebration continues the following night. ("Eye of the Beholder") Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington had to return their costumes, but the public still thinks they're dressed up as gargoyles. The gargoyles' "costumes" are so impressive that they are asked to join in the parade. Everything is going well until a swarm of giant hornets flies in and attacks the crowd. Goliath shields two people from the insects with his wings and the swarm retreats. The crowd is just starting to recover when a giant bulldog bounds in and starts chasing them. Goliath tackles the animal and knocks it out. A hydra-like monster materializes behind him, causing Goliath to wonder aloud "What sorcery is this?". All four gargoyles battle the hydra while Goliath tries to keep the crowd calm. From a nearby rooftop, Demona watches the scene with enjoyment. She notes that her illusions have the humans so panicked that they will soon become equally fearful of the gargoyles. Just then, Elisa discovers Demona and smashes the projector. As the machine is broken, the hydra fades away. Demona turns on Elisa and strikes her, but flees when Goliath approaches. Elisa and Goliath go to calm the public, but with the danger gone, they all think it was just a show and applaud the gargoyles. With the holographic monsters defeated, the parade goes on. Goliath expresses hope that, if humans can accept gargoyles for this one night, someday the two species may live in harmony. Tidbits This story is set largely on the night following "Eye of the Beholder". So despite the title, the comic actually takes place the night after All Hallow's Day. There's a continuity error in the artwork. In the first two pages, the clan appears to be at Castle Wyvern, but by this time, the clock tower was their home. On the fourth page, the clan is approached by a kid dressed as Tintin. Links *'"All Hallows' Eve"' at the Avalon Archives Category:Disney Adventures stories